But it will Never be Enough
by watcher-ofthe-sky
Summary: She kneeled before them and pleaded, "Please, I beg of you! You can kill me in return after that if you want." Dimaria raised a playful eyebrow as she heard the desperation edging the voice. "What's her story?" Brandish asked. "Ultear." Sortear. Sorano x Ultear. One Shot. Slight Dimaria x Brandish.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**[A/N]: Me:** I do not ship Ultear with anyone.  
** Also Me:** Let's dig out the rare pairs!

Alright, so who was the one that dragged me into this ship?  
I suck at picking titles so excuse me for that. The characters might be heavily OOC, so excuse that too.  
Sorta AU.

* * *

"You must be pretty desperate to come to me for help," Dimaria said.

Sorano looked up at her. She was sitting on her throne which was made for each member of the Spriggan Twelve. An amused smile was playing on her lips as she gently tapped her fingers on the armrest.

"You are the only wizard on Earthland capable of doing that," Sorano replied.

"Now, now, that's too much flattery," Dimaria chuckled.

She studied the white-haired mage in front of her. She would be lying if she says that she isn't intrigued. How rare is it, after all, to come from the other side of the world in front of one of Spriggan Twelve and request something like that.

"I have searched everywhere. Gone to every Time Wizard to ask this. No one else can do this. You're the descendant of Chronos- the god of time himself. It's all facts and not flattery."

Sorano saw the half-lidded eyes slightly glinting. She gulped. She was afraid; the magic power coming from the other woman was of another level. It was a suicide mission. If the other members of Crime Sorciere would have known that she was serious about actually doing it, they would have never let her come. Therefore, she didn't tell anyone.

But she knows that Erik knows. He gave her an almost pleading look before she slipped away. She knows that he was hearing her so before leaving, she gave him a soft yet determined look and thought

_I am sorry but I have to do it. It's the only way. I have to do it for __**her**__._

She snapped out of her reverie and saw Dimaria still looking at her before parting her lips slowly and saying, "And what if I say no?"

"Well, then I go back," Sorano shrugged. "There is nothing that I can do."

"I like your nonchalance. How casually you are standing here in front of me; because there is _so much _that _I _can do," Dimaria said in a haughty voice which comes in her God Soul. "I can ruffle your feathers and tear them apart one by one. You do understand that now, don't you, _sweet Angel? _They don't call me Valkyrie for nothing."

Sorano felt a chill running down her spine, palms sweating.

"Who are you tearing apart now?" a bored voice called from behind.

Sorano jerked, slowly turning around to see a green haired girl walking towards them. Her immense magic power reaching them from a distance. Jellal was right, these wizards of Alakitasia were out of charts. She could only imagine what could happen to her. In what ways she would die.

She sighed and reminded herself,

_If I could see her for one last time in return, then it's all worth it. _

"Oh, Brandish!" Dimaria exclaimed, a genuine smile now rippling on her face. She kissed her as she sat beside her.

"Well, this girl here wants to see her girlfriend."

"All this sappy romance; I couldn't care less," Brandish said monotonously.

"Of course, you don't."

"How would you feel if someone you loved disappears in a realm that is out of your grasp? You cannot mourn them because they are not dead, but you have to suffer every day because they are not with you anymore." Sorano cried.

She kneeled before them and pleaded, "Please, I beg of you! You can kill me in return after that if you want."

Dimaria raised a playful eyebrow as she heard the desperation edging the voice.

"What's her story?" Brandish asked.

"Ultear."

"Ah, that explains."

Sorano looked at them, surprised.

"Do you know her?"

"Everyone felt her Last Ages. Very few realised it. Time wizards of her calibre are very rare, I'll give her that. But—" She smirked and raised Sorano's chin with her foot, "Your sweetheart has stained my world. You see, it was supposed to be mine and mine alone. Her presence has tainted it and I am very angry."

Angel stared at them, unwavered, ready to accept whatever cruel fate will be bestowed upon her.

"Nevertheless, I will consider your request," The blonde said finally.

Sorano couldn't believe what she has heard. Her heart started pounding loudly.

She asked, "And what do you want in return?"

"The cost of this? We will see about that later. Or _you_ will see that later."

She knew that Valkyrie would try to pull something off after this is over, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered right now was that she will be able to see Ultear.

The blonde sat back again and smirked. "Ready?"

Angel nodded.

Dimaria clicked her teeth and suddenly everything around them turned still. So still.

"Go ahead," she gestured to the door.

Sorano turned around and ran outside.

"You won't let her slide so easily, would you?" Brandish asked.

"Of course not, honey. I have something else planned for her," Dimaria replied.

"Ugh, I can't bother myself with so much work. But," Brandish looked at her, "Sometimes I like your this ruthless, evil side," she said and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

Sorano stopped as she finally came outside the palace in the open ground. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Ultear."

Suddenly she heard footsteps as someone materialised before her. Dark purple-black hair and brown eyes came before her vision. She didn't realise when she has started to cry.

"Sorano," her name echoed as it escaped Ultear's lips.

"Ultear!" she cried as she saw her girlfriend. She wanted to run towards her and throw her arms, wrapping her in an embrace and never let her go again.

Except

Except her legs weren't moving now.

She tried to move but her entire body was frozen now. The tears that were rolling down her cheeks were not dropping.

She was just standing like a spectator in this Valley. She was still. So still.

Somewhere she heard a dark chuckle.

* * *

Ultear wrapped Sorano in a big hug.

She saw the struggle that the other was having. She knew that Sorano wanted to scream, "I cannot move, I cannot speak!"

"Oh, love," she said as she cupped Sorano's face and rested her forehead on hers.

"You didn't have to go this far, hon. Do you realise how dangerous it could have been?" she said.

Sorano could only stare at her back in return.

"I know that we cannot see other… but I am here and always will be around you. I exist in this valley but I am time itself. I could only project myself in this realm but I am everywhere, every time, everything."

* * *

_Click._

_The falling leaves stopped mid-air. _

_Dimaria stood from her seat, walking down a frozen Sorano and Brandish. _

_"__I know you're already here," she said._

_A thought projection came into existence. Ultear stood before her._

* * *

Sorano wanted to cry out loud. This was worse than dying. Ultear was in front of her, more alive than she ever will be, and yet, she cannot touch her. She was allowed to see her but not feel her. There are so many things that she wanted to say but all she was allowed to do was listen.

_I missed you, _she whispered, but it was all useless.

* * *

_"__That's more than cruel," Ultear snapped._

_"__My, my, is this how you talk to someone from whom you want help?" Dimaria said._

_"__It's just a matter of minutes, anyway!"_

* * *

Ultear kissed Sorano, trying to savour each and every moment; remembering how her skin feels against hers; trying to save everything before they turn to ruins.

* * *

Sorano looked at Ultear desperately, trying to memorise everything: the way her soft brown eyes glow like all the light belongs in them; the way her hair falls on her hair.

But it was not enough.

It will never be enough.

* * *

"I think that's enough for now," They heard Dimaria's voice echoing.

They looked at each other, eyes hungry, hearts welling up; breaking.

* * *

_"__Yes, and in those minutes, you are not allowed to do your magic. You won't undo my spell and let her move in the Valley." Dimaria said. "That's my end of the deal."_

* * *

The Time Mage slowly untangled their arms, their threaded fingers and slowly moved backwards.

"I love you."

* * *

_"__For once, please," Ultear pleaded._

* * *

Sorano saw Ultear's Projection crumbling to dust. She tried to move but her frozen body did not comply.

Suddenly, her throat found her voice.

* * *

_Fine._

* * *

"I love you, too!" Ultear heard a loud cry.

She smiled to herself before she became an abstract again.

* * *

**[A/N]:**I had fun writing it. Reviews are much appreciated. ^^


End file.
